darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Harvest
Dark Harvest ''(stylized as ''DarkHarvest00) is a cosmic horror YouTube series inspired by the Slender Man internet mythos that debuted on November 26, 2010. It chronicles the lives of Chris and Alex, two friends in New Jersey and their encounters with the Egyptian god Gorr'Rylaehotep and a hostile cult who worships it known as the the Order. The primary YouTube channel is DarkHarvest00, and its neighboring channel is KindVonDerRitter. ''As of January 10, 2020, the primary channel has uploaded 68 videos, which all combined has garnered over 2,200,000 views. The primary channel currently has over 26,000 subscribers. Characters † Indicates deceased characters Protagonists Supporting Characters Antagonists Minor Characters Seasons and Entries Season 1 Season 1 of ''Dark Harvest ''ran from November 26, 2010 to August 30, 2011. It chronicled Chris and Alex's first encounters with Kind von der Ritter and Gorr'Rylaehotep, their discovery of cult activity in New Jersey, and their investigation on their friend Greg's homicide, which is left unresolved. Season 1 consists of 29 entries. Season 2 Season 2 of ''Dark Harvest ''ran from October 28, 2011 to May 20, 2013. It chronicled Chris and Alex's continued investigation of Greg's homicide, with the help of his older brother Jeff. The two soon become targets of the Order who deem them threats to their goal. Chris and Alex also meet Heather McComber, the granddaughter of Marc McComber, and learn more on the latter's background. Season 2 consists of 24 entries. Season 3 Season 3 of ''Dark Harvest ''began on September 6, 2013. It chronicles Chris, Alex, and Heather's life on the run from the Order. So far, season 3 consists of 15 entries, with its latest update taking place on January 10, 2020. Kind von der Ritter Responses Starting on December 13, 2010, entries on the primary channel began to receive frequent response videos from a channel titled ''KindVonDerRitter, who was confirmed to be Chris and Alex's stalker. These videos contain strange imagery and cryptic messages that Chris and Alex used as leads in their investigations. As of January 3, 2013, the channel has posted 9 (originally 10) response videos. Major Events Reception Viewership As of 2016, the primary Dark Harvest ''channel has over 26,000 subscribers. All 67 videos combined, the channel has garnered over 2,200,000 views. Top 10 Most Viewed Entries Critical consensus ''Dark Harvest ''has received predominantly favorable responses from the Slenderverse community and general YouTube audiences, acquiring a cult fandom and being considered an underrated Slender Man serial compared to ''Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve, and EverymanHYBRID. Praise has been directed towards its smart and edgier approach to the Slender Man mythos and realistic performances by the cast, however it has met criticism amongst viewers for its overuse of strong language, long gaps between uploads, rash decision making amongst the characters, and over-reliance on betrayal as a plot device. Controversies Alex's decision to abandon Noah Maxwell at a beach at the end in Log Entry 25 was met with mostly negative reactions, with viewers claiming that Alex overreacted and could have at least driven him to a safer and more resourceful location. The massacre portrayed in Log Entry 32 received a polarized reaction. Some viewers expressed disapproval over the fact that Chris and Alex would kill helpless people who had pleaded for mercy, while others viewed the actions as morally justified on the basis that the Order killed their parents and also had plans in motion to kill other people, as described in Log Entry 29, and that they were discussing them prior to noticing Chris and Alex's arrival.